


Intoxicated

by poutychannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Blow Jobs, Crack, Crack Relationships, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Posting before I can talk myself out of it, Smut, What Have I Done, i guess lol, when you start off with the blow job tag maybe the smut tag is redundant idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutychannie/pseuds/poutychannie
Summary: Chan has a bit of a problem, and Felix wants to help him fix it.OrChan is an alien on earth and doesn’t know his own body, but he’s more similar to humans than he thinks.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry in advance if this is bad. Lol I had a dream that Chan was an alien, and I couldn’t pass it up. I’m writing a softer Alien!Chan au smut that’s not a ship fic as we speak, so if you like alien concepts but not ship fics... you’re in luck, I think lol

As roommates, there wasn’t much Chan could hide from Felix. He had been told what makes Chan different from everyone else they knew, Chan being an alien and all. Not like a non-native citizen from another country—like a non-native from _space_. 

Chan looked a bit different from Felix and his friends, but not by much. The main thing that made him look slightly odd was his pigmentations: the color of his skin, hair, eyes, and blood. Without the context of his blood being different, you wouldn’t think that the other features were so strange—maybe for a Korean, but not so much for a human. Chan’s skin was pale, very pale, but there were plenty of pale humans walking around. He just looked like someone who doesn’t get out much. His hair was naturally blonde, not typical of Koreans, but that was easily explained away with hair bleach. His hair didn’t take dye, possibly because of its chemical makeup (but Felix later found out that he could chalk it just fine if he really wanted to change the color). His eyes were a naturally icy blue, again, not typical of Asians, but strange eye pigmentations happen all the time. Besides, who hasn’t heard of colored contact lenses? 

The really odd coloring came from his blood: blue. Not like a human’s blood, where it looks blue until it’s on the outside of the body. No, Chan’s blood was _blue_ blue, inside and out. When he was cut, his skin oozed icy blue blood, only a few shades darker than his eyes. Felix wondered if perhaps Chan’s overall pale coloring was due to the odd color of his blood, and Chan didn’t really know the answer himself. 

The older boy had lived on Earth all his life, raised by human parents. His parents had always told him that they found him, realized he wasn’t quite human, and decided to adopt him so they could protect him. He silently thanked them everyday for being the ones who found him, not knowing if he’d be alive today without them. They were always so nice too, treating him like their own flesh ‘n’ blood. They had told him he didn’t look Korean when they took him home, but by the time he was four—besides being more intelligent than most kids his age and his overall paleness—he was passable as a completely normal Asian child. As he grew, he continued to look more and more like his parents everyday. He always explained that as a feature of his genetics, thinking that maybe his DNA had some sort of mimicking feature. Again, that’s just a personal theory of his. He couldn’t say for sure. 

Other than all of that and the occasional anomaly, his body worked as a normal human body would (although Felix sometimes wondered if maybe he had two stomachs because he eats so much), so what Felix is looking at now shouldn’t surprise anyone. 

“What do you mean, hyung? There’s nothing wrong with you,” Felix shrugged, pretty casually considering he was talking to a panicked alien. 

“No, Felix. I’m telling you, something is wrong with my body. It hurts,” Chan rushed, gripping the crotch of his sweatpants with one hand and his stomach with the other. “Please, I’m scared. I don’t know who else to ask.”

“Dude, I can see it from here. You’ve just got… an erection,” he mumbled the last word, a bit embarrassed to have to explain to a twenty-three year old _space alien_ what a boner is. He knew for a fact that Chan’s penis at least _looked_ human, so he figured it probably functioned the same (and that’s on Chan walking around naked after his showers). “Nothing to be scared about. It happens to me all the time.” He shrugged again. 

“But I’m not like you,” the alien said urgently, his voice coming out strained and whiny as he tugged at his pants. “Why does it hurt?”

Felix tilted his head. “This has really never happened to you before?”

Chan shook his head, still panicked. “Not once in twenty-three years.” Chan’s eyes were beginning to glow like they did when his heart rate was too high in moments of fear or anger. 

Felix sighed, deciding to be nicer to his friend, who was sweating bullets ( _note: not literal bullets, just a lot_ ). “So I guess you’ve never masturbated before either?”

Chan shrugged, shook his head. “No.”

Felix continued, “and of course, you’ve never had sex before. You went to school here, so you must have taken a Sex Ed course in school, right?”

Chan huffed frustratedly. “Of course, but they didn’t really cover the workings of a blue-blooded alien's genitals, Lix. I’m completely lost here.”

“Alright,” Felix sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Don't panic. I’m going to help you.”

Chan’s face relaxed a bit, still tugging at his pants with both hands. “Thank you, Felix. How?”

The smaller boy chuckled. “I’m gonna turn on some porn, and you’re gonna mimic what the other guy is doing.” He wasn’t sure if Chan would be receptive to it at all, but it was worth a shot. 

Spoiler, it didn’t work. 

Felix turned on a basic solo video, instructed Chan to use as much lube as he needed (it was Felix’s bottle of lube), and left the room to give his friend some privacy, saying “come get me if you need me” as he closed the door. Chan was way too tense the entire time, and he eventually gave up, pulled up his pants, and went to knock on Felix’s door again. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Chan said immediately. 

Felix groaned. “You know what? Why don’t I just help you directly, then?” 

Chan tilted his head, confusion evident. His eyes were glowing again. “What do you mean?”

“I’ll just have to get more... _hands-on_ ,” Felix blushed, groaning when Chan gave him a blank, glowy-eyed stare. “A handjob, hyung. I’m gonna jerk you off.”

Chan’s eyes widened, looking like a deer in headlights (especially with the glowing eyes). “I- no, I can’t ask you to do that.” 

Felix placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Look, I’ve handled enough dicks in the last two years—including my own—to know for a fact that I can fix your dick.”

Chan receded slightly, looking as if he wanted to curl in on himself. “Assuming mine works the same as yours, and there’s no guarantee of that.”

The younger man shrugged. “We’ll just have to find out, won’t we?”

Chan frowned, wanting to protest. 

Felix continued. “Look it probably hurts because you have blue balls—no pun intended. How long have you been hard?” 

“Since this morning,” Chan said, massaging his stomach with one hand. 

“This morning? Dude, it’s like three in the afternoon,” Felix gawked. “No wonder it hurts. How have you been hard all day?” 

“I don’t know,” Chan huffed frustratedly. “Maybe it has something to do with my alien DNA, but I would really like to **not** be hard anymore.”

Felix took a breath, “okay, let’s go back to your room. I’ll fix this.” He lightly pushed Chan toward his bedroom. “We aren’t doing it in my room just in case your cum is blue, too. I don’t want you to stain my bedspread.”

Chan had a black bedspread, so there was no worry about stains as Felix instructed him to take his pants off and get comfy. Chan did as he was told, sitting down on the edge of his bed. He lifted the hem of his hoodie to look at his situation, and he whined. 

Felix knelt in front of him on the floor, nestled between his legs. “If you want me to stop, just say so,” he told the older boy, giving him a moment to refuse, but Chan just nodded his understanding. 

Felix squirted some lube in his palm, reaching to palm the rock hard cock in his face. He noticed the bluish hue of the engorged muscle in his hand, and he supposed it made sense. He heard Chan hiss as Felix started to slowly, gently stroke him. 

“Okay?” Felix checked. 

Chan nodded fervently. “I think so.”

Felix nodded back. “You can get comfortable, hyung. This might take a minute.”

Chan just kept watching. “I am.”

Felix nodded again, feeling awkward with Chan watching him so intensely. His eyes were still glowing, but he didn’t look panicked anymore. He supposed that was an improvement. Felix continued moving his hand deftly over the shaft, adding more pressure. A sigh escaped Chan’s lips. 

“Still okay?” The younger boy checked again. Though Felix was fairly certain that Chan’s cock did work like his own, Chan was right: there was no guarantee this would fix the problem. The thought left a strange sense of nerves settled in his gut. 

Chan had his bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he nodded. “Feels pretty good actually. My stomach still hurts a little, though.” 

Felix sighed, “that’s good.” Focusing back on the thick, hot muscle in his hand, he noticed a clear liquid collecting at the tip. He thumbed at it, spreading it around the head. 

Chan whined, “that… _oh_.” 

Felix hummed, rubbing his palm over the head and eliciting a small groan from Chan. Felix felt his hand start to tingle a bit, so he immediately pulled his hand away to look at it. Nothing seemed strange by looking at it, so he brought his hand up to his nose. He sniffed and his vision went blurry for a split second, but he didn’t smell anything off-putting.

“What are you doing?” Chan asked breathlessly, his glowing eyes half-lidded and studying Felix’s movements. 

Felix shrugged a little, “my hand started to tingle when I was playing with your precum. It doesn’t seem to do anything, though.” 

Chan hummed lazily as if he was struggling to focus on Felix’s words. “Be careful.”

Felix chuckled. “I think I’m okay. I’m worried about _you_ , hyung.” 

Chan licked his lips, watching how Felix worked him up with his hand. Felix’s eyes flitted up to the older boy’s face, seeing how honestly fucked out he looked. Felix’s head felt a little foggy; maybe he was just getting really into it. It wasn’t a bad feeling, he supposed, so he wouldn’t complain. 

“Hyung, I’m going to put you in my mouth,” Felix told him, leaning forward slowly. “Is that okay?”

“Yes, yeah. Please, Lix,” Chan responded eagerly. 

Felix opened his mouth, leaning forward to take the tip in between his lips. He licked the slit and tasted an odd sweetness. He pulled away and hummed, his head swimming a bit more than before. 

“Hyung, your… i-it’s sweet,” Felix blinked, feeling a bit off-kilter. 

“Is it not supposed to be?” Chan asked, suddenly looking more alert. 

The younger shook his head. “Not usually. Most of the time it’s bitter or salty even. Yours tastes… sweet. I don’t know what else to say.”

Chan placed a hand on top of his roommate’s head, looking down at him with caring eyes. “You don’t have to do this for me, Felix.”

Felix gulped, feeling his mouth water. Seeing the concern in his hyung’s eyes, he felt his head spin even more. “No, hyung. I’m going to help you. I said I would, and I am,” he shook his head, leaning to reattach his lips. “And I’m not complaining about the taste. I was just surprised.” With that he was back to work. His lips surrounded the head, his tongue swirling around the tip. He started to push further down the shaft, bobbing his head along the way. 

Chan hummed through his nose, his eyes rolling back in his head for a moment when Felix gagged on him. “Feels so good,” he mumbled. “Doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Felix hummed his acknowledgment, still with Chan’s cock shoved halfway down his throat. He pushed himself slowly to take the whole thing, bobbing steadily until his nose was buried in Chan’s little trimmed patch of weird blonde pubes. He stayed there for a moment, and Chan’s fingers gripped Felix’s hair when the younger swallowed around him. Chan let out a deep, throaty moan. Felix inhaled deeply through his nose, eyes closed tight, and when he backed off, he opened his eyes. His vision had gone blurry around the edges.

Was he suffering from oxygen deprivation or something?

He felt like he was staring down a tunnel, and the only thing on the other end was Chan’s blueish dick. He gulped, eyes not moving from Chan’s lap. 

“Hy-hyung, s-something is weird,” Felix stuttered. 

Chan was huffing and puffing at this point. He looked down at Felix, worry evident in his glowing blue eyes, but Felix could not look up at him. The younger just kept tending to Chan’s problem, eyes hooded and glassy. 

“What’s wrong, Felix?” Chan finally asked after he realized the younger was too distracted to go on. He placed a finger under the younger boy’s chin, urging him to look him in the eye. “What is it?”

Felix’s lips hung open lazily, hot puffs of breath spilling out of them. He seemed to stare through Chan as he looked at him. The younger boy suddenly pushed himself up from the floor, leveraging his weight on Chan’s thighs. He leaned into Chan, forcing him to lay back as Felix crawled over top of him. Once Felix was fully straddling Chan on the bed, the younger leaned down to connect their lips. Felix was hungrily nipping and sucking on Chan’s bottom lip in between kisses. 

Chan took a moment to breathe, Felix moving in to nip at what skin he could find that wasn’t completely inaccessible due to Chan’s black hoodie. “Felix, what’s gotten into you?” He panted. 

“Don't know,” Felix muttered. “Feel weird. Horny. Want you to fuck me.”

“What?” Chan asked, fully aware that he heard every word, he just couldn’t believe it. 

“Fuck me, hyung,” Felix repeated, kissing Chan’s cheeks, jawline, nose, neck; anywhere he could reach. “Wanna make you feel good. Wanna feel you.”

“Fuck, I don’t—“ Chan stumbled, breaking off into a whimper as Felix’s hands rediscovered the throbbing cock he had abandoned. Chan tried to keep collected. “Felix, I-I wouldn’t know— fuck, I don’t know about this,” he struggled to get the thought out as Felix began nibbling on his ear. “I’ve never had sex, remember?”

“Don't worry. I know what to do,” Felix assured him urgently, still kissing and licking and nipping the hot skin beneath him. 

“What happened to this just being a handjob?” Chan asked, feeling his anxiety spike for a moment when he felt one of Felix’s hands slip under the hoodie. 

Felix just hummed a simple, “changed my mind.”

The younger urged the hoodie off of Chan’s torso, pushing the fabric up as far as it would go. The eldest’s skin was on fire, and Felix could feel the heat radiating off of him. The younger took a moment to look Chan in his eyes, and he paused, seeing fear in the blue light radiating from them. 

He shook himself out of his fog, “I’m sorry, hyung. I don’t know what came over me.” He started to climb off of his friend. “I’ll just-“

Chan grabbed around his waist with both hands. “No, please don't leave. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Felix gulped, still seeing in tunnel vision. “I’m just a bit… out of it. I think I need to calm down.”

Chan nodded and released him, taking a few deep breaths himself.

As Felix sat back on the floor between Chan’s legs, he started to stroke him again. His pants felt tighter than before, and he knew why that was without looking down. Felix had a thought, and so he said it out loud. “Hey, hyung. Do you think… maybe your body produces really strong pheromones or an aphrodisiac or something?” 

Chan sat up, eyes still glowing but dimmer. “Why do you ask?” 

Felix pursed his lips, “I feel… okay, I’m gonna be honest. I’m super hard right now, and I can’t think of anything except sucking you off. Either your dick is just that good, or you’re giving off major pheromones.”

Chan nodded in agreement, “it's a possibility I guess.”

Felix shook his head, chuckling to himself as the clouds cleared from his brain. “This is some weird hentai we’re living in right now. Wait, what if your jizz has alien eggs in it?” He said, only half-joking. 

Chan chuckled tiredly. “What if it does?” 

Felix gasped, “do you realize I could have _swallowed_ it? Or worse… have you ever seen alien hentai?” 

Chan’s tired laughter spilled out before he could stop it. “No, but let’s just make sure you don’t swallow anything,” he reached to wipe Felix’s mouth with his thumb, making the younger shudder. 

The boy’s brain was still a bit foggy, and his pants were still tight. “I… I wouldn’t mind actually fucking, hyung. I trust you. I just don’t want to get pregnant with alien eggs or anything. My family would have so many questions…” Felix cringed at the thought. “Plus, I don’t wanna hatch any eggs. No offense.”

Chan chuckled again, ruffling Felix’s hair with one hand. “None taken. I completely understand.”

“Okay, if we’re thinking about this scientifically,” Felix began amusedly, “because, you know, I’m always trying to figure you out—what if you’ve just now reached sexual maturity? Like, I don’t know, maybe your... _species_ matures slowly.”

Chan hummed lazily, bemused by Felix’s notions. “Perhaps. Does that mean I’m gonna live really long?” 

Felix kept stroking him, applying more pressure. He chuckled at Chan’s groan of pleasure. “Maybe, or maybe you’ll die post-coitus. Guess we’ll find out, huh?”

Chan’s eyes glowed a tiny bit brighter. “Well, I hope not. That would suck.”

Felix nodded, humming. “I’d feel so bad for killing you, but then I could say I give a killer handjob.” 

Both boys laughed loudly, Felix ceasing his movements for a moment. He was able to collect himself long enough to make a decision. 

“Okay, my arm is tired. I’m gonna suck you off,” Felix said, clearing his throat. “Don't finish in my mouth. I seriously don’t wanna get pregnant with your weird alien eggs.”

Chan chuckled, nodding. “I won’t let you get carried away. Don’t worry.”

Felix paused for a second, “how shitty would it be for you to cum in my throat, get me _alien pregnant_ , and then die immediately? Seriously, _please_ don’t let me swallow anything.” 

Chan covered his mouth to stop from laughing out loud. He simply nodded, smiling into his palm. 

Felix took a breath, “okay, I trust you.” He leaned forward and reattached his lips to Chan’s shaft. He licked a stripe up the bottom, bringing the tip back between his plump lips. He bobbed his head quickly, sucking and swallowing. He made sure not to take any deep breaths as he worked to keep his mind relatively clear. 

Chan broke down into moans and whines. He was getting so close. “Felix, I think—fuck, something’s happening,” he panted. 

Felix backed off, furiously jerking his hand to finish Chan off. “Come on, hyung. Cum for me.”

Chan’s body jolted, spilling his load into the hand around him, coating Felix’s fingers. The younger boy looked at the milky white liquid coating his fingers and brought his digits to his mouth without thinking. The older boy grabbed his wrist quickly. 

“Did you forget?” Chan asked with a chuckle, a little out of breath. 

Felix blinked, “oh, right. It’s a habit.” 

Chan smiled, flopping back on the bed. “I feel so much better.”

“And you’re not dead,” Felix pointed out. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty happy about— ugh!” Chan clutched his chest, groaning in pain. 

Felix grabbed a pillow with his clean hand, tossing it at Chan. The older boy broke out in giggles as soon as it collided with his face. 

“Dude, that’s not even funny,” the younger boy pouted. “I didn’t want to kill you. I would have actually felt terrible.” Felix got up and left the room. He headed into the bathroom to wash his hands and brush his teeth. 

Chan put his pants back on, immediately feeling a little gross about it. He followed Felix out of the room and into the bathroom, feeling lighter than air. He stepped up behind Felix as he was washing his hands. Chan’s arms looped around Felix’s middle, snuggling into the boy’s back. Felix chuckled, peeking at the older boy’s reflection in the mirror. He recognized that dumb grin of satisfaction. 

“Feeling good, hyung?” Felix smirked. 

Chan nodded against the boy’s neck. “Mhmm. Thank you, Felix.”

“You’re welcome, hyung. Let me know if you need me again,” Felix told him, spreading toothpaste on his toothbrush. 

Chan frowned a bit, “I couldn’t ask you to do that for me again. I’m sure I could handle it myself if it happens again.” 

Felix shrugged, mouth full of toothpaste. “Shuit yourshelf,” he spat into the sink. “I told you I don’t mind. Next time, I’ll bring condoms, so _I_ can get something out of it.” He said it with a chuckle, but Chan perked up. 

“Oh! Wait, are you still hard?” The older asked suddenly, resting his chin on Felix’s shoulder to look at him through the mirror. 

Felix rinsed his toothbrush. “Yeah, but I’ve got it. Don’t worry about me.”

“No, no, that wouldn’t be fair,” Chan huffed. “You helped me, so I can help you, too.” 

“Hyung,” Felix grinned at his insistence, turning in the older man’s hold. He looked Chan in the eye. “You don’t have to. You wouldn’t really know what you’re doing anyway. Don’t feel obligated to return the favor.”

“Well… what if…” Chan said bashfully, his voice becoming a mumble. “What if I fucked you like you said before?” 

Felix snorted, and Chan pouted at him. Felix stopped, trying to hold in his laughter. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you just want to have sex with me.” 

Chan didn’t say anything for a moment, just continued to pout. Felix raised his brows expectantly until the older opened his mouth to speak. 

“Is that bad?”

Felix grinned, “no, not necessarily. I just don’t have condoms right now, so it’ll have to wait. Maybe next time I’ll give in to those pheromones of yours and see where that takes us.” He booped the tip of Chan’s nose, making the older smile. 

The alien nuzzled into the younger boy’s neck, pulling him closer. “Maybe you’re right; maybe I have finally fully matured. And maybe this will weird you out, but I’ve never felt this way about anyone else.”

“Felt how?” Felix gulped. 

“Safe, warm… happy,” Chan mumbled. “I don’t feel at ease around most humans. You know that. You’re the only one. I trust you.”

“What are you saying?” The younger muttered, his stomach twisting in knots. 

“I’m not sure myself,” Chan mumbled, squeezing Felix tighter for a moment before standing up straight to look him in the eye. “I just want to stay with you. I don’t want you to feel obligated because you have other options that I don’t, and it’s okay if you don’t feel the same. Just… I don’t know.” He buried his face in the younger boy’s neck again, and Felix didn’t move him. 

“I didn’t think you were attracted to humans,” Felix finally said with a chuckle. 

Chan giggled into his skin, placing a kiss against the warm skin in front of him. “I’m not really. Just the one.”

Felix wrapped his arms around Chan’s shoulders finally, trying to pull him even closer. “Well then, you’ll be happy to know I only like one alien boy,” he whispered into said alien’s ear, and he could feel the smile against his neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Instagram: @wonhoslittledevil  
> Twitter: @WHsLittleDevil  
> TikTok: @poutychannie
> 
> Follow me these places for more crack and fluff and fanart! Kudos are appreciated. <3


End file.
